Bonds
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Sebuah ikatan, masa lalu yang kembali muncul di benak kedua pemuda ini. Apakah ini ikatan diantara mereka berdua? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan? First fic in this fandom. SaruMi. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: K © GoRA and GoHands.

A/N: Dari dulu aku memang berniat membuat fic di fandom K ini tapi baru sempat karena sedang sibuk-sibuknya nih. Hehe. Semoga saja mereka tidak jadi OOC.

Maaf jadi numpang curhat gitu... Jaa, otanoshimi... ^^

* * *

**Bonds**

* * *

Sebuah ikatan? Apa yang muncul di benak kalian jika terlintas kata ini?

Hubungan pertemanan yang baik, kasih sayang atau apapun itu yang bisa menggambarkan sebuah ikatan.

Yata Misaki hanya terdiam di bar HOMRA, ia melihat Kusanagi Izumo sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas_ wine_ yang ada dan Anna yang hanya diam memandangi kelerengnya. Ia menghela napas karena di tempat ini terasa sepi sekali.

"Ada apa denganmu, Yata-chan?" tanya Kusanagi.

Yata terkejut mendengar suara Kusanagi itu, ia masih terdiam dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Kusanagi juga tidak ingin memaksa jika Yata tidak ingin membicarakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Kusanagi-san, apa pendapatmu tentang sebuah ikatan?" tanya Yata.

"Eh?" Kusanagi yang sedang menaruh gelas-gelas _wine_ itu sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yata dan menatap ke arah pemuda berambut oranye itu. "Hmm, biar kupikirkan dulu..."

Yata kembali menghela napas mendengar ucapan Kusanagi itu. Sedangkan Anna hanya memperhatikan mereka dari sofa yang sedang ia duduki itu.

"Ah, kurasa seperti kita." ujar Kusanagi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Misaki tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Kusanagi itu.

"Iya. Kita, kelompok HOMRA ini bagai satu keluarga. Kita memiliki ikatan seperti itu, bukan? Kita semua saling peduli dengan anggota masing-masing. Tapi, mungkin hal itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi bagi dia."

Yata terdiam mendengar ucapan itu. Yang Kusanagi maksud dengan "dia" itu sudah pasti adalah dia, sang mantan anggota HOMRA. Seorang pengkhianat yang bernama Fushimi Saruhiko.

Dulu Fushimi Saruhiko adalah anggota HOMRA dan terlihat akrab dengan semua anggota, terutama Yata. Hubungan mereka memang dekat satu sama lain. Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Kusanangi itu membuat kenangan Yata akan Fushimi kembali bermain di benaknya.

Dulu Fushimi yang selalu berada di sisinya, dulu Fushimi yang selalu menjadi rekannya, dulu Fushimi yang selalu menggodanya, dulu Fushimi yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nama Misaki meski ia tidak suka, dan dulu Fushimi yang menarik perhatian Yata.

'Uh, apa yang aku pikirkan.' batin Yata yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya ditatap penuh kebingungan oleh Kusanagi dan Anna.

* * *

Sedangkan Fushimi saat ini hanya duduk santai di sebuah ruangan, ia merasa sangat bosan. Ia tidak memiliki banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan seseorang yang dulu satu kelompok dengannya yaitu Yata Misaki.

Ia pergi meninggalkan HOMRA karena sebuah alasan yang tidak akan pernah ia sampaikan kepada siapapun. Ia meninggalkan Yata begitu saja, tapi ia masih saja memikirkan pemuda yang satu itu.

'Misaki ya... Hmm dia masih saja seperti dulu, tidak berubah.' batin Fushimi.

Fushimi ingat dulu saat ia masih menjadi anggota HOMRA ia selalu menjahili Misaki, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Pernah terbayang di benaknya bahwa keputusannya meninggalkan HOMRA itu salah. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya salah bagi dia karena ia menginginkan kekuatan yang lebih. Entah bagaimana jalan pikiran Fushimi itu.

Ia melihat ke arah rekannya yang sedang bekerja. Fushimi mendekatinya dan tersenyum seperti biasa seolah berkata 'Aku pergi sebentar. Jangan beritahu wakil ketua.' dan ia benar-benar berlalu dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Fushimi hanya berjalan-jalan santai sambil mengingat masa lalunya bersama dengan HOMRA, dengan Yata. Kenangan manis yang sekarang hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan biasa.

Kebencian Yata kepada dirinya karena meninggalkan HOMRA menambah nilai jelek seorang Fushimi Saruhiko di mata Yata. Tapi bagi Fushimi selama Yata masih mengingat dirinya meski sebagai pribadi yang buruk sekalipun tidak apa. Berarti kenangan akan dirinya masih ada, tidak sepenuhnya menghilang. Setidaknya Fushimi masih bersyukur karena Yata masih mengingat dirinya.

"Hmm, apakah ini yang namanya sebuah ikatan?" gumam Fushimi yang menelusuri jalan yang ia lewati.

Ikatan. Sebuah kata yang memiliki makna yang beragam. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ikatan tentang mereka saling terkait, berhubungan satu sama lain. Meski jika saat bertemu mereka harus saling bertarung.

"Karena berada di luar, mungkin aku bisa kesana." ujar Fushimi yang segera pergi dari markasnya itu.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu, Yata-chan?" tanya Kusanagi.

Yata masih terdiam dan sedikit mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sebenarnya memikirkan hal seperti ini membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu. Saat Fushimi masih menjadi anggota HOMRA, saat Totsuka masih hidup. Semua kenangan itu muncul lagi di benaknya, membuatnya kembali terjebak ke dalam masa lalu.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku berjalan-jalan diluar." ujar Yata yang keluar dari bar HOMRA dengan s_kateboard _yang ia bawa.

Kusanagi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Yata yang keluar dari barnya. Anna memandang Kusanagi dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak apa, Anna. Dia hanya teringat masa lalu saja." ujar Kusanagi.

.

.

.

Sekarang Yata sudah berada di luar bar HOMRA, ia menurunkan skateboard-nya dan hendak berjalan-jalan di kota. Tapi ia tidak jadi pergi karena terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang berada di ujung jalan menuju bar HOMRA ini.

"Saru..." desis Yata.

Fushimi hanya tersenyum mengejek seperti biasa. Tapi ia langsung menghilangan senyuman ejekan itu dan menatap Yata dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ara, Misaki. Kita bertemu lagi." ujar Fushimi.

"Cih, tidak sudi aku bertemu denganmu. Lagipula, untuk apa kau kemari?"

Fushimi hanya menatap Yata dengan tatapan yang agak sulit diartikan. Bagi Yata setiap perkataan Fushimi tidak akan bisa ia percayai lagi. Seorang pengkhianat tetap saja seorang pengkhianat.

'Dia masih seperti ini.' batin Fushimi.

"Ini adalah jalan milik umum, Misaki. Siapa saja berhak kemari bukan?" ujar Fushimi.

Yata hanya menggeram saja dan memegang skateboard-nya dengan erat. Ia berusaha menahan emosi tiap kali melihat Fushimi. Sedangkan Fushimi dengan santainya memandang jalanan dan bar HOMRA yang berada di depannya.

Jujur saja ia juga sepertinya masih sulit melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang masa lalu. HOMRA adalah kelompoknya dulu dan Yata adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Mereka juga selalu bersama. Kenangan itu terkadang selalu kembali ke benaknya, meski ia sudah menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan di SCEPTER 4.

"Kau! Berbicara denganmu saja sudah membuatku muak!" geram Yata yang memandang Fushimi dengan tidak bersabahat.

Fushimi hanya tertawa dan menatap Yata dengan tatapan yang mengejek itu lagi. Walau di hatinya ia tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Tapi ia suka saat melihat Yata yang seperti itu.

"Ahaha, kau seperti anak kecil saja, Misaki." ujar Fushimi yang tertawa melihat Yata.

"Huh! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan memanggilku dengan nama depanku itu!" keluh Yata. Ia tidak tahan dengan ucapan Fushimi, seolah-olah saat Fushimi berbicara dengannya itu seperti mengajak berkelahi.

Fushimi hanya terdiam melihat Yata yang kesal dengan dirinya. Bukankah ini lebih baik? Tidak apa jika akhirnya Yata membenci dirinya yang adalah pengkhianat ini. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal itu. Meski terkadang ia sedikit sedih memikirkannya.

Yata memperhatikan Fushimi yang hanya diam itu. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa membaca apa yang Fushimi pikirkan. Ia selalu mengira Fushimi adalah pemuda yang tidak bisa terbaca olehnya. Tapi ia juga merasa risih melihat Fushimi yang diam seperti ini.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu, Saru." ujar Yata.

Tapi Fushimi tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun kepada Yata. Ia malah berjalan mendekati Yata. Yata merasa Fushimi menginginkan petarungan dan ia sudah mengeluarkan aura merahnya itu. Tapi Fushimi tidak bergeming.

"Tahan Misaki. Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu hari ini." ujar Fushimi yang berjalan semakin dekat kepada Yata.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan, hah?!" ujar Yata kesal. Ia kesal karena tidak tahu apa yang Fushimi pikirkan, selalu saja seperti itu dari dulu.

Fushimi berjalan semakin dekat, tidak memperdulikan Yata yang mengeluarkan aura merahnya dan siap bertarung. Hingga akhirnya Fushimi sudah berada di hadapan Yata dan ia langsung saja memeluk Yata. Yata terkejut bukan main karena tindakan Fushimi itu. Bahkan aura merahnya sudah tidak keluar lagi.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan, Saru?" tanya Yata terkejut. "Lepas!"

"Kalau kamu melepaskan pelukanku, aku akan memelukmu semakin erat." ujar Fushimi santai dan memeluk Yata semakin erat.

Perlahan wajah Yata memerah, ia malu dipeluk seperti ini. Apalagi yang memeluknya adalah Fushimi, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi dengannya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Fushimi? Dia sedikit, ah bukan malah sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Misaki..." panggil Fushimi dengan suara pelan.

"A, apa?" tanya Misaki masih dengan kebingungan yang melandanya dan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah itu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Eh?"

Yata benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Fushimi itu. Seperti bukan Fushimi saja mengatakan hal itu. Permintaan maaf untuk apa? Apa yang disesali oleh Fushimi? Yata lagi-lagi tidak bisa membaca pikiran Fushimi, ia tidak akan bisa mengerti pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam, membiarkan diri mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pelukan Fushimi juga semakin erat, membuat wajah Yata semakin memerah.

"Lepaskan aku, Saru!" keluh Yata . "Apa-apaan kau memelukku seperti ini?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan memelukmu semakin erat," ujar Fushimi lagi.

Fushimi tidak mampu menyampaikan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya kepada Yata. Ia berharap di sudut hatinya agar Yata dapat menyadari perasaannya. Tapi, sepertinya Yata tidak menyadarinya bahkan sampai ia meninggalkan HOMRA pun Yata tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya Yata membiarkan Fushimi memeluknya seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang akan Fushimi perlihatkan kepadanya, hanya saja saat ini Yata mulai mengetahui bahwa kehangatan dari pelukan Fushimi itu nyata.

"Kau, kau pergi meninggalkan HOMRA. Kenapa juga kau kemari lagi, Saru?" tanya Yata dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Fushimi hanya diam saja, ia memikirkan semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Yata itu. Ia memang meninggalkan HOMRA, tapi terkadang pikirannya akan masa lalu selalu terkenang. Apakah saat-saat ia berada di sana berbekas di benaknya?

"Kau, kau selalu saja..." ujar Yata pelan.

Fushimi menatap Yata yang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yata dan mencium bibirnya. Yata sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Fushimi itu, ia langsung saja mendorong Fushimi.

"Huh, kau bersikap seperti seorang gadis saja, Misaki." ujar Fushimi yang menatap Yata.

Wajah Yata memerah, ia malu sekali. Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba Fushimi menciumnya seperti itu? Ia tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, karena perbuatan Fushimi itu jantung Yata berdetak semakin kencang.

"Sial kau, Saru!" ujar Yata berteriak.

Fushimi hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Yata yang lucu itu. "Sampai nanti, Misaki." ujarnya yang langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Yata.

"Hei! Kau, mau kemana! Awas kau! Bertanggung jawab atas yang kau lakukan!"

Tapi Fushimi tidak menoleh ke arah Yata, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya dan akhirnya berlalu dari pandangan Yata. Wajah Yata masih saja memerah, tentu saja karena ciuman dadakan oleh Fushimi itu.

"Saruhiko..." gumam Yata pelan.

"Hei, Yata-chan, ada apa? Kau berisik sekali di luar." tiba-tiba keluar sosok Kusanagi dari pintu bar HOMRA.

"A, Akh! Ku, Kusanagi-san. Kau mengejutkanku saja." ujar Yata yang mengelus dadanya karena ia terkejut.

"Hmm, kau aneh hari ini, Yata-chan. Bagaimana? Kau sudah selesai jalan-jalan?"

"Aah.. A, aku pergi lagi."

Yata langsung menggunakan skateboard-nya dan pergi dari hadapan Kusanagi. Kusanagi hanya memandang bingung dan menghela napas melihat tingkah Yata yang aneh itu. Tapi, ia tersenyum.

'Mungkin tadi ada hal bagus terjadi padanya.' batin Kusanagi dan ia kembali masuk ke bar.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai.

Huwaa, aku senang bisa kembali menulis fic di sela kesibukan selama ini.

Apalagi menulis fic tentang mereka, SaruMi...

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
